


Disaster Date

by GhostClimber



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Clumsiness, Father Figures, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sarcasm, we die like heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostClimber/pseuds/GhostClimber
Summary: Belphegor is taking Fran on a date.There is nothing that can go wrong, right?
Relationships: Belphegor/Flan | Fran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Disaster Date

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Kagaminecest_02 for drawing me the fanart that inspired this.  
> Hope you all like it, comments and kudos are always welcome!  
> XOXO

-Hello, old man!- Belphegor said, coming into the Takesushi a good half an hour late on his reservation.  
-Hay, blondie! I was starting to think you had changed your mind!- Tsuyoshi greeted him, waving his sushi knife, -Come on in, that's your table!  
-Come on, Froggy, let's go.- Belphegor said, then came in pulling with himself a slightly younger boy with green hair and an enormous frog-shaped hat. His stare was halfway between apathetic and sad, and Tsuyoshi would have bet that he would have paid a lot not to be there.  
He decided to conquer his new customer with his sushi. He got closer and asked: -So, may I bring you something to poke your appetite?  
-It's already been poked, thanks to this stupid, ugly frog.- Belphegor whined, and Tsuyoshi frowned. Belphegor had called a few hours before, very excited, and had reserved a table for two because he was going to bring a very important person, and yet here he was with a kid that seemed to get on his nerves.  
-Sorry I made us late.- said the boy, in a monotone voice, -I didn't want to come.  
-The Prince invites you, you say yes, full stop. No discussion, Froggy.  
-Come with me for a sec, Belphegor. I'll make you choose the appetizers.  
-If Bel senpai asks you to poison my food, please don't.- said the green haired boy, -I did no wrong.- Tsuyoshi made a vague sound and went away with Belphegor. He pulled him in front of the bar and asked: -Belphegor. Weren't you going to come with an important person?  
-Yeah, that would be him. But he always has to ruin everything.  
-He doesn't seem too happy to be here. Did he tell you why?- Belphegor huffed and rolled his eyes, then said: -He said he's ashamed to go out with that hat on.  
-So why does he wear it?  
-Because I said he has to, no? The words of the Prince are law!- Tsuyoshi hesitated for a mere second, then he slapped Belphegor with the towel he was carrying on his shoulder.  
-If you behave like this, I bet he doesn't want to go on a date with you!  
-But I...  
-Spare me the “but I”s, boy. Now go over there and have him put down that hat. Come on, everyone's looks are on him!- Belphegor turned around. Fran was sitting with his head low, his hands joined between his knees and a vague redness tinted his cheeks. Almost everyone was staring at him, a few people were even giggling. Belphegor got enraged: -I'll slaughter anyone who mocks my Froggy!- he declared, his voice low and menacing.  
-You won't do nothing like that, boy. You'll go there and have him put down that damn hat. It's ridiculous and you know it. No fuss.- Belphegor puffed his cheeks up in annoyance, like a whimsy kid or a fat hamster, then he gave in: in all the years he had been a customer to the Takesushi, Tsuyoshi had always treated him like his own son. He was always ready to give some advice and, Belphegor had to admit, not once he had failed. He muttered something and went to Fran with heavy steps.  
He stopped behind his back, and the illusionist stiffened and asked: -Are you going to stab me?  
-No, stupid.- Belphegor replied, and took the hat off from his head, then he sat down and hastily stared at the table. He felt Fran's eyes on himself, but he was firm on not saying anything. Eventually, the illusionist asked: -Why?- and Belphegor swore mentally. Yeah, why? Because he had decided he no longer liked the hat? Before it was casting a shadow on him? Oh, right! -Because people are staring, and they are staring at the Prince as well. The Prince is pissed.  
-Yeah. I supposed it wasn't to free me from this humiliation.  
-Humiliation?- Belphegor asked. Yes, that hat was big and eye-catching, but to call that a humiliation was a bit too much...  
-Don't play the fool, Bel senpai. You know that everytime I leave the house I get mocked for that hat. A child once asked me if I my mum had had sex with a frog...  
-Ushishish...- Belphegor stopped in the middle of his manic laughter, seeing that Fran was saddening. -I mean, how impolite.- Fran gave him a sceptical glance.  
-Bel senpai. You once asked me if you could lick my shoulders in order to hallucinate. I don't think you can call someone impolite, you know?  
-I... ouch!- Belphegor bent forward while something hit his head. Tsuyoshi growled: -Oh, my apologies, Belphegor, my elbow went crazy. I'm really sorry.  
-The bloody hell?!- the blond protested. Tsuyoshi gave him a nasty look, then as if nothing happened he put a plate of maki sushi on their table and left.  
-Alright, duly noted, old man.- Belphegor said, then he looked at Fran, took a deep breath and said: -I'm sorry.  
-Ohh, it must have been one hell of a thud. Do you have a concussion?  
-Stop it, already! I'm trying to be kind! Go along, at least, it's already tiring enough without you using sarcasm!- Fran bowed his head and looked at him sideways, as if he was expecting a knives throwing in any moment.  
Belphegor looked at him, puzzled, then said: -Give me a sec.- Fran shrugged.

-Old man, what can I do?- Belphegor asked. Tsuyoshi replied without stopping his salmon cutting activity: -What can yo do for what?  
-He's afraid of me! He hates me! What can I do?  
-Be kind. No knives. No hat. No mocking.  
-But if I am kind he's the one to mock me!  
-What's that, you just give up?- Tsuyoshi asked, looking at him.  
-Hell, no.- Belphegor answered, then he marched back to the table and heavily sat down in front of Fran.  
-Ok. So. What's your favourite kind of maki roll?- he asked. Fran replied: -Are you asking me so you will eat all of them and I'll have to be left without?  
-No, I just want an information. Why do you think I always have to mess with you?  
-Because you have been doing it for six years, maybe?- Fran said, -But I don't really know, this is just a hypothesis.- Belphegor looked at him. For the first time he seemed to realize how much of a pain in the ass he had been to that sweet boy. He remembered him at the beginning of everything, when he was a silly, lively kid, always blabbering of fairies, fruit and castles in the clouds, and he asked: -Was it me who made you this way?  
-This way?  
-Apathetic. Mono-expressive. Sarcastic. Bitter...- Fran shrugged: -I'm not apathetic. I have feelings, too, whether you believe it or not. It's just that I don't think it's a good idea to show them. The last time I showed I cared about something, you started to fuss and I had a five-days-long nervous breakdown.  
-The time I changed the channel and you whined about it for ages?  
-It was the very first time that there was The Lord of The Rings on TV. I couldn't watch it at the cinema because you refused to take me. I hoped I could see it that night, but you... Fran's voice barely broke, -To make sure to get me pissed you turned down the electricity. And the satellite.- Belphegor felt like dying.  
-But it doesn't matter anymore.- Fran went on, Shishou bought me the DVD.  
-Would you like to watch it together?- Belphegor suggested. Fran got pale but didn't lose a beat: -Oh, yes, so that you can mock me as usual because I like fantasy and you can spoil my favourite thing forever. Can't wait.  
-Froggy...- Belphegor swallowed, then whispered: -So, what is your favourite kind of maki rolls?- Fran huffed.  
-The ebi sushi ones.- he answered, then he moved his chopsticks to grab one, but he stopped mid-air: -As soon as I take one, you will make it fall, isn't it?  
-No. I swear.- Belphegor answered, saddened. Fran took a roll, he dipped it in the soy sauce an put it in his mouth. Belphegor envied that lucky rice and shrimp thingy, and he took a tuna roll; he bit on it and, while he was chewing, he pushed all the ebi sushi towards Fran.  
-Oh, so that was your plan. You won't eat it but you will put your germs on them.- Fran said, putting down his chopsticks and leaning back from the table.  
-NO! No, wait, I didn't mean to, I... didn't think about it, I swear! See... I'll ask for another portion. Old man!  
-Don't, please. The more you order, the more we'll have to stay here.  
-Belphegor.- said Tsuyoshi, -Are you ready to order the main dish?  
-Old man, bring some ebi sushi to Froggy. I wanted to let them to him because they're his favourite kind, but I touched them with my chopsticks and he thinks I did it on purpose and doesn't want to eat them anymore, and I'm doing everything wrong and I don't know what to do!  
-Belphegor, calm down, please. You're disturbing the other customers.- Tsuyoshi said, then warmly smiled at Fran: -Boy, he didn't do it to bother you. But I can bring some new ones to you, if you want.- Fran looked at the plate. After a while, he said: -No, thank you, I don't want these to go wasted. I'm fine, thank you.- as to demonstrate this, he took one with his chopsticks and bit on it. Tsuyoshi smiled again, then said: -We have some very good ramen. Do you fancy it?  
-The Prince loves ramen!- Belphegor announced.  
-Yes, why not.- Fran agreed, and Tsuyoshi left with a slight bow.  
-Bel senpai, I have to ask you a question.- Fran said, putting down his chopsticks. Belphegor sighed and said: -Shoot.  
-Why?  
-Why what?  
-All of this. The dinner, the hat, the ebi rolls.- Belphegor sighed again. There wasn't an easy way to answer, not to a so direct question. Me muttered something vague, taking the time to chew on a piece of pickled ginger, then he confessed: -Because I like you.- Fran frowned.  
-Alright, who told you?- he asked, -Was it Lussuria?  
-Told me what?  
-Of course it was Lussuria, who else knows?- Fran huffed a bitter laugh, -Like hell I'm going to trust him again.  
-Told me what, Froggy?- Belphegor asked again, puzzled, -No one told me anything, only Tsuyoshi told me not to be a jerk and to tell you that you can take off your hat if it bothers you!- Fran looked at him. Or, to say it better, he pierced him with a deadly stare that would have killed anyone who wasn't used to be the subject of deadly stares.  
-Froggy.- Belphegor sighed, -I like you. I like you a lot. It's been a while since I do. Would you give the Prince a chance?- he asked, then he got a wonderful idea. He took Fran's hand in his, feeling pretty much an idiot but almost equally sweet enough to cause cavities and diabetes to the whole neighbourhood.  
-Are you joking on me?- Fran shyly asked.  
-No. I swear.  
-If I say yes... will you stop throwing knives at me?  
-Oh, come on, I never hurt you!- Belphegor protested, and it was true: he always aimed at the hat or at the padded back of his uniform. He had never hit his face, his bare skin or any part of his body that was not protected.  
-No, but I look like an idiot being your dartboard. At least, leave it to the private.  
-Alright. Pinky promise, from now on I'll be doing it only at home.  
-Will you free me from this hideous hat?- Belphegor blushed and moved his hand in Fran's, who held him there. The brief moment of surprise that the Prince got when he realised that his favourite illusionist was reciprocating his hold maybe was the propulsion that pushed him to give a completely honest answer: -I like it when you are wearing it. I can find you anywhere and be sure that nothing happened to you.  
-Oh.- Fran commented, astonished. The idea had never crossed his mind. He tried to gain back some of his composure: -Well, you don't need to check on me at home, right?- Belphegor squeezed his lips in a tiny line. After a brief moment, he said: -Alright. You can take it off at home.  
-So then, OK.  
-OK what?  
-OK, I'll give you a chance. Pardon me, I have to go to the restroom.- Fran got up and got to the restroom door; Belphegor followed him with his eyes, but forced himself not to go with him, not even when the seconds' handle had ended his seventh trip around the clock. Tsuyoshi reached the table and asked: -Where is your friend?  
-He probably ran away from the toilet's window.- Belphegor answered, saddened. He had hoped in an enthusiastic reaction, at least a warm one, not a negotiation and a final agreement that sounded like a handshake between vendor and buyer. He was afraid that Fran had complied just to shut him up, and that then he had taken advantage of his calm to run away.  
-Do you want me to send someone there to check on him?- Tsuyoshi asked, but in that very moment the door of the restroom opened and Fran came out, as deadpan as usual. He sat, giving Tsuyoshi the tiniest smile, then he looked at the plate: -You left all the ebi sushi.  
-The word of the Prince is law!- Belphegor answered, a bit heartened. Tsuyoshi left graciously and the blond decided that it was time to make a step forward. He picked up his chopsticks and took a maki roll with them, while Fran looked at him as to say “I knew it couldn't last”. He dipped the roll in the soy sauce, then he gave it to Fran. The illusionist widened his eyes and Belphegor had to suppress the urge to cheer like a football fan: finally, a reaction!  
-You better hurry. The Prince is not exactly a phenomenon with chopsticks.- Belphegor said. Fran leaned forward and opened his mouth, unwillingly causing a shiver to the blond, who barely jumped; enough, anyway, do destroy the maki roll, which went undone between Fran's lips.  
-Oh, shit!- Belphegor whined. That night, nothing seemed to go right. Fran covered his mouth with a hand and said: -I think I'll manage myself with the others.- his hand went back down and Belphegor caught a glimpse of his tongue brushing his lower lip to catch a rice grain.  
-Eat some more, Bel senpai,- Fran said, lowering his eyes, -If I eat them all, there'll be no more room for the ramen.  
-The Prince said they're yours, so they're yours.- Belphegor refused, hoping that Fran would insist. He crossed his arms and looked away, side-eyeing Fran picking up a maki roll with his chopsticks. Then, he felt his lips being brushed by the silky and slightly sticky texture of the nori seaweed and turned around. -I insist.- Fran said. Belphegor opened his mouth and took the maki roll, trying to ignore his own crazy heartbeat. Fran was opening up a bit, and that slight trace of red that was painting his cheeks was most likely the most adorable thing on Earth.  
-Make me try again.- he said as soon as he swallowed the piece, -It can't be that a Frog is able to and a Prince isn't.- he took another roll and gave it to Fran after dipping it in the sauce, and the illusionist ate it: this time, no disaster occurred.  
They were done feeding each other, and the silence was starting to seem solid, when Tsuyoshi came back with two bowls of ramen.  
-Here you are, boys. So... uhm, I think Belphegor didn't tell me your name yet.  
-Fran.- the illusionist answered, -Sir, those were the most delicious ebi sushi rolls I ever ate.  
-I'm happy to hear that! Enjoy your ramen!- Tsuyoshi gave in a blatant smile, and Fran couldn't help but smiling back. A huge smile. To Belphegor, it was a really hard hit on his chest. Mixed feelings waved on him: joy, because Fran was really gorgeous when he lowered himself to show an emotion, and rage, because he had smiled at Tsuyoshi and not him.  
-Quite a nice man, ne?- Fran said, then he began to eat his ramen.  
-Why do you smile at him and not at me?- Fran stopped with a piece of egg in his mouth. He blatantly swallowed it, then said: -Oh, this must be the jealousy part.  
-Why do you smile at him and not at me?- Belphegor said again, ignoring the sarcasm.  
-Give me a reason to smile, and I'll do it with you too.- Fran answered. Belphegor frantically looked around, searching for something to make him smile. Nothing. Well, maybe he could stand with his head down on a table and sing something stupid.  
When he turned towards Fran, however, a shy smile was arching his lips. The illusionist was looking at him, his face perched on his hands, and he was beautiful.  
-Bel senpai, eat before it gets cold. You'll think of something.- Belphegor saddened. He didn't know why, but his brilliant mind seemed to have gone on a total strike. The only missing thing was a protest sign on his brain.   
They ate the ramen in silence, glancing at each other without locking gazes, and when they finally put down their empty bowls Fran said: -Oh, I haven't eaten like this in a while!  
-Ushishishishi, it's good, isn't it?  
-Good and much.- Fran answered, -I'm full.- he leaned back, then he looked behind and seemed to remember that there was nothing to lean upon. Belphegor took the chance: he went to his side of the table, sat behind him and pulled his head against his own chest.  
Fran stiffened so quickly that Belphegor had the time to think he may would have to call a chiropractic to untie the knots he surely had caused to his muscles. Then, cautiously, Fran started to relax, little by little. Very little by very little.  
-Don't be afraid, Froggy. The Prince won't do anything unless you want it.  
-Oh, yes you will, Bel senpai. You always do, always will, and as usual I'll be sad, but then you will make up for it and we'll start again.  
-Can't you just trust me a bit?  
-No. you should first give me a reason to. And, any way, I didn't say I'm not OK with it. I said yes, before, didn't I?- Fran looked up at Belphegor, who moved his hair from his forehead and then kissed him there.  
-Do you really like me?- Fran asked.  
-Yes, definitely.- Belphegor answered.  
-I'm asking you because you always say I'm an ugly frog.- Belphegor stayed in silence, trying to remember, and yes, he had called him so no more than an hour before. Fuck.  
-Don't worry about it.- Fran added, -But please, don't do it again.  
-I'll make a lot of bullshit, Froggy.- Belphegor abruptly said, staring at an empty corner of the restaurant.  
-Me too. They never installed my brain/mouth filter.- Fran replied, then he hesitated. Eventually, he said: -If I had one, I would be able to keep my mouth shut instead of saying that I love you.  
-Even if I am an...  
-Asshole, abusive, arrogant, offensive bastard?  
-Something like that.- Belphegor gnarled beneath his teeth. He loved him back, but after being called all those names he also wanted to punch him in the face.  
-Where are you sleeping, tonight?- Fran asked, changing subject.  
-At the same old hotel, I suppose. They always keep the Varia suite free.- Belphegor answered, still a bit offended. To be honest, Xanxus had promised him a second shitting hole if she had once again spent all those money, but he didn't bother to find an alternative solution.  
Tsuyoshi appeared, smiling as usual, and asked: -Do you two want something else? A dessert, something to drink?  
-If I eat some more, I'll have to go out rolling like a ball. Do you have something that can act as a plunger?- Tsuyoshi laughed and nodded, then asked: -And what about you, Belphegor?  
-A moon cake and a rice liquor.- he muttered. Tsuyoshi ruffled his hair with a fatherly gesture, then he left.  
-How can you eat like a garbage disposal and not be fat?  
-A Prince's metabolism is perfect.- Belphegor replied, starting to evaluate the hypothesis of sleeping on a park bench. Xanxus had sounded very serious.  
-I hope it's not a tapeworm. Could be, you know?  
-Anyway, me too. That thing you said before.- Belphegor blurted out, then he blushed; but not as much as Fran, whose face began the same delicate colour of a dark room light bulb. A lit one.  
-I would like to crack a joke,- Fran said, in a trembling voice, -But I can't really focus on anything right now.  
-Thank God for that.- said Belphegor. In that very moment, Tsuyoshi put in front of them two small glasses of alcohol and a moon cake, and Fran said: -Mister Yamamoto, everything was delicious. Compliments.  
-Thank you, Fran! Was it a nice night?- Fran hesitated, as if he was evaluating the pros and the cons, then he declared: -Wonderful.- Tsuyoshi smiled.  
Fran got up with effort, and Belphegor blamed himself for having ordered a dessert. He could stay there, with Fran laid down upon him, but no, he was a dumbass and he just had to eat that stupid moon cake and wait until tomorrow, probably until they landed in Italy, to cuddle some more. Fran raised his glass to make a toast, and Belphegor said: -Here's to us.  
-Here's to us.- Fran agreed, then they drank. Belphegor had just taken the first bite of cake, deciding that since he was there he could eat it, when all of a sudden Fran said: -If I'm not wrong, last month Xanxus was crying over pennies. He could be slightly less pissed if you stayed at Kokuyo instead than the hotel.  
-With... with you?- Fran shrugged: -It's not much, but if we huddle we can fit.- Belphegor accepted with a vague moan.  
It was only after paying the bill, when they were out and he found Fran's trembling hand in his that a thought crossed his mind: -Wait. “If we huddle” where?  
-But in my bed, where else?- Fran answered. Belphegor took him by his shoulders and forced the illusionist to look at him. Fran was slightly blushed, and his green eyes were filled with fear and hope, a strange yet appealing mixture.  
For a while, looking at him was all that Belphegor could want.  
Then, something else came in: the Prince leaned over him and kissed his lips.


End file.
